Bad Karma
by Blind Magdalene
Summary: Giles is turned into a vampire and decides to off himself. Ripper takes control instead and takes what Giles always dreamed of but couldn't imagine fully: Buffy.
1. Turning

**(A/N Okay, this is my first actual smut-fic, well, it's more of a rape-fic. So, don't flame please, I had a nightmare and decided to write it down. I do support a romantic Giles/Buffy relationship, I just can't write one right now .)**

**Warning: Evil Vampire Ripper, Rape warning  
**

**

* * *

Bad Karma**

**

* * *

Chapter One  
Turning**

Rupert Giles sat in his office as he perused his books. He just couldn't figure out what Ethan could be up to this time. He hadn't done anything yet, but Rupert was wary. Ethan had moved in to the same street as Giles and all seemed quiet. Too quiet in Rupert's opinion. So he'd holed himself in the library after school until now, a bout midnight. He put the book he was scanning down, and then leaned back in his chair. He had to get home. He stood up and grabbed the book he just dropped putting it into his briefcase. He gathered his tweed coat from the back of his chair and slipped it on, stuffing a stake into a pocket. He grabbed his briefcase on his way out, locking up the library as he left. He decided that morning to walk to the school, and now he regretted it. He had to walk through the main cemetery to get home quickly.

He walked briskly past the first few headstones before he heard it. He grabbed the stake out of his pocket as he whirled around, staking the fledgling Vampire stalking him through the heart. As he fought the other four off, he wondered where Buffy was. She should've been patrolling this cemetery at this time, if he wasn't mistaken. He staked the second as he got pounded in the ribs. He cried out in pain as he felt the headstone break beneath his back. Another fledgling jumped onto him and he quickly staked it as he stumbled to his feet, facing the last two. A male and a female vampire. They faced him on both sides and he knew he was about to die. He wished he could've told Buffy the truth of his affection for her. He was bloody in love with her, but of course afraid of telling her. First, he was too old, second, he was a father-figure in her eyes, and third, Angel. He stretched his shoulders, wincing, and regripped the stake as he noticed the vampires close in on him. He whirled to stake the male and succeeded, but failed to turn in time to dispose of the female. He saw black as she knocked him out.

********

Rupert was groggy as he woke. He didn't feel any pain, so he assumed Buffy saved him. He opened his eyes and sat up, shocked that he was still in the cemetery and he was looking at the female vampire. He stood immediately, not realizing how quick he was. She was smirking at him.

"Watcher. Do you have any idea what is going on" She was smirking at him

"Nothing more than I'm gonna kill you." Rupert snarled and she frowned.

"You won't though. I'm your sire." Rupert just stood there, still as stone for a minute, unbelieving.

"Sire? That would mean that-" She smiled wickedly at his growing sense of horror.

"You're a vampire. You killed all of my other suitors, so I made you. You are stronger than them as a human, now you are invincible as a vampire I choose you as my mate. I am Amber." She gave him a seductive grin as his face morphed into his game face, full of the ridges and turns that a vampire had, when revealing their true self. He walked over to her and smiled as he took off his now unneeded glasses and put his hand on her breast. She purred as she leaned into it. He bent his mouth to her neck and kissed it.

"Can I feed?" Ripper asked, growling as he toyed with her nipple. She couldn't speak so she nodded. He licked her neck once, twice, and then his teeth pierced her skin. He could taste her last meal, fresh and vibrant. He felt the stake in his hand as he drained all of the fresh blood from her. When he finished, he staked her in the heart, feeling the ash as it filled his mouth where her neck had been. He unpitiously wiped his mouth clean of the ash and blood before picking up his stake and briefcase that he lost earlier. He headed home, trying to ignore the ugly truth gnawing at him. All he thought about though, was how he couldn't see Buffy again, not when he needed her so bad in a way her undead Watcher would act upon with no inhibitions. He had to kill himself to save her.

********

As Buffy, Willow, and Xander left the school the next day, they were considering their options to finding out why Giles didn't show up at school that day.

"Giles treats lateness as the eighth deadliest sin. Maybe he had a hangover." Xander supplied for the eight time that day, and for the eighth time the girls shot him an evil eye. Willow was optimistic.

"Maybe he's researching some new demon he hasn't shared with us yet. Or Ethan's back." Buffy looked at Willow quickly. All three were worried about Giles. After all, he was a father-figure to them. Buffy wasn't completely sure as to the exact feelings she had towards him. She shook her head.

"Guys, how's this sound. I'll head over to Giles' right now, and you guys go home. If I don't call you before six, come over to my house." They nodded and went their separate ways. Buffy knew the other two couldn't accompany her even though they wanted to. Willow's parents were having a family dinner. Xander's parents had an important meeting and he was required to get ready early for it. Buffy started down Giles' driveway finally and froze when she saw the door ajar. She dropped her bag to the ground and grabbed her stake. She kicked her bag behind Giles' large flowerpot as she pushed his front door open. She was even more wary now than she was earlier. The night before she found Giles' glasses broken in the cemetery but didn't tell Willow or Xander 'cause she didn't want to worry them, expecting Giles to be at school. Now she finds his door open and a dead body just inside, bite marks on his neck. She quickly bent and found out it wasn't Giles to her relief. She, however, recognized him as a neighbor of Giles. Stake in hand, she went through the house but couldn't find any other trace. She went into the kitchen and opened the basement door. She hadn't been down here in a while. She gripped her stake tighter as she went down the staircase. It was darke in a whole corner and she saw a woman's dead body in the center of the floor. She saw two doors on the walls perpendicular to the staircase. She felt a very strong vampire presence near. Something moved in the dark corner. She recognized the shadow as Giles. She sighed in relief and fear.

"Giles, come quick. There's a vampire around. I have to get you to safety." She implored him, raising her hand for him. She saw him turn so his back faced her.

"He lied. Angel said vampire's have no souls. Some rubbish about a gypsy curse." He cursed and Buffy fought to ignore it. She still reached out, tears in her eyes as she tried to encourage him to hide in safety, not really paying attention to his statements.

"Okay, he lied. Hurry Giles, I'll have to fight this vampire off. I'm afraid it might be more powerful than the Master. I need all of my focus." She heard Giles chuckle in a way she never heard come from him before. She stepped back in horror as he turned around, wearing his game face with blood on the corner of his lips Buffy felt the stake fall from her hand as she stepped back towards the stairs in shock and horror.

* * *

(A/N Please R/R. If you read this chapter, please leave a review, i really want to know your opinions)

(Next Chapter: Chapter Content Warning: Rape)


	2. Betrayal

**(A/N Okay, big chapter content warning. Rape in this chapter, anyone under 18 don't read. I warned you)**

**Chapter Two  
Betrayal**

She turned to run up the stairs and found Giles there, blocking her escape. She was forced to step back as he smirked at her. She swallowed unbravely as she found her back pressed against the basement wall.

"Giles, oh god Giles. I can't stake you. God, I couldn't hurt you" She whimpered as his lips hovered over her shoulder, skimming over the flesh.

"Glad you couldn't hurt me. I wouldn't let you." He chuckled darkly against her shoulder. She was frozen in fear. This was the closest a man had ever been to her before. When he teased the skin of her neck with his teeth, she'd had enough. She pushed him away from her, only able to because he didn't expect it. She ran towards the staircase then felt his hand on her wrist. Her other hand whipped around to whap him on the chest. He quickly grabbed that wrist and she brought up her knee but he easily dodged it, but she got free, barely. Before she could escape though, he grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall and she cried out in pain as she collided heavily against it. She slumped against the wall, falling until she had to sit, looking up at him in a dazed and pained glare. He leaned down next to her and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her to her knees as he heard her howl of pain. He grinned as he bent his head to her neck, licking the pulse there as he gripped her hair in a vise-like grip and held her hands captive with his other. She whimpered and his hand on her hair lightened until he was stroking it. When she lost a little tension, his teeth pierced her throat and she cried out in pain as his arms wrapped around her torso, bringing her closer to him as he merely tasted her blood, not draining it as other vampires would've. He felt himself harden as he tasted the powerful Slayer's blood that only strengthened him. Finally he stopped, pulling out his teeth as he licked the pinpricks he had left. She struggled against him and his left hand found her right breast. She whimpered and tried to back away from him. She didn't like Giles in that way. She surely didn't want this. She tried to fight off his mouth which was now brutally engulfing her own, his tongue invading her mouth against hr will. As he kissed and molested her, he pushed her so she was sitting against the wall, her legs straddling his lap. She couldn't escape even though she tried. Her hands pushed against his chest, trying to put some distance between them, but she was tired and scared, and he was much stronger than even her Slayer strength. She felt tears coarse down her face as his tongue traced her lips and his hands unbuttoned her shirt, tearing it off of her when she resisted. She cried out in pain when he bit her tongue, because she tried to retrieve it from his mouth where he forced it. She tore her mouth from his again and cried out,

"Giles! Oh god, please stop!" She felt his hands unclasp her bra and she put her hands on his, looking in his eyes and pleading. When he stopped a second, she looked in his eyes and saw the green she knew with new flecks of red inside. She breathed shakily.

"Why, Giles? Why are you going this to me? You never would've done this as a human." He just gave her a blank glare, lust filling his eyes.

"I wanted to. Well, Rupert didn't have the guts. He loved you too much to tell you. I'm Ripper, his alter-personality. Rupert couldn't take being a vampire. He was gonna kill himself. Again. So, I took over and decided to go for what I want." He gave Buffy a wicked smirk. She glared defiantly at him.

"And you want me." She snarled, trying to break her hands free from his grasp. He chuckled darkly at her feeble attempts.

"Yes. I am connected to Rupert after all. I am him. I want you, under me, moaning and screaming for me to give you release. Because I want only you, I plan to have you over and over and over, for a long time." His lips were at her ear and she shuddered in fear and whimpered.

"No. Please, Giles…" He chuckled and she shuddered again.

"Call me Ripper, darling, that's the name you'll be crying out." He growled and nuzzled her neck affectionately. She tried to push him off again, but was yet again unsuccessful as his hands reached for her now-bare breasts. He growled against her neck as he played with her nipples. She found no pleasure at his actions, only discomfort and disgust, so she tried to hit him off, but her punches didn't even faze him. His hands wandered down to her pats and unzipped it, flicking the button open before pulling the pants down her legs. He grabbed her by her armpits, rising her from his very aroused lap to put her on the floor, lying over her before she could fight and escape. He pulled her pants and panties down all of the way, pulling her sandals off in the same movement. She now lay beneath him naked and squirming to escape, tears in her eyes. Ripper sat on her legs so she couldn't escape, and eagerly pulled off his own shirt and undershirt, baring his own chest to her. He quickly pulled off his own pats and boxers before lying over her, throwing his shoes against the wall to rid of them. Buffy gasped in horror as his hard penis pushed against her stomach.

"Please don't. Please." She pleaded with him desperately. She was a virgin to all that was happening to her. He seemed to hear this thought and he smiled wickedly at her.

"I'll be your first, and your last." He chuckled at her gasp of horror.

"Now! I'm the Slayer! I should be able to fight you off! How are you so strong? You're just a fledgling!" Ripper chuckled.

"I had a, special, sire. She was strong already, and when I killed her I inherited all of her powers, strength, and experience. She was three hundred years old. Add that to my being your Watcher, and I'm a formidable opponent. Add that to your hesitance then your blood, and now I'm unstoppable." He laughed. She whimpered and tried to move her body from under his. He hissed when he felt her lower body brush against his. She froze when she felt him stiffen on her stomach. He panted and her eyes teared when he moved down her body a little, so his dick met her mound. She froze, eyes wide at his lustful grin. He reached down with one hand and touched her mound curiously. Her hands shot down to protect herself, but his other hand grabbed both of her wrists to hold above her head. His legs trapped hers from where she tried to kick him. His hand went back to her mound while her hands and legs were captive. He felt how dry her clit with one finger gently. She whimpered and tried to buck him off, but it only excited him more. He stuck his index and middle finger in his mouth to moisten it and brought it down to moisten her outer lips. He heard her agonized groan, disgusted by his violating actions. He traced her outside lips until he could slip his finger inside, relishing in her pain. She choked when he forced two fingers in.

"No." She cried out, her eyes closed in misery as he replaced his finger with his hard and hot penis. She yelped in fear as he touched her. She whimpered in pain as he pushed the head of his penis into her warm and tight passage. Ripper groaned as he felt her tighten over him like a glove and relished in her screams of pain. He let go of her hands and put both hands on her hips, slowly penetrating her as she cried and screamed, then suddenly buried himself to the hilt in her, breaking her maidenhead in one plunge. He laughed as her back arched in ultimate pain, screams ripped from her throat. He groaned as her walls constricted around his penis. He pulled out of her halfway and thrusted back in, uncaring of her comfort or pleasure. He started thrusting into her in a steady beat, putting his hands on her breasts, squeezing as he thrusted.

Buffy screamed again as he rubbed roughly against her insides, making her feel violated and dirty She opened her eyes tearfully and just looked up at the man raping her. She found herself separating from reality, not feeling anymore, but not reeling anything at all as she looked up at her Watcher. The man she trusted most, that she risked her life for several times. The man she loved as a father. The one she could always depend on, even more than Willow.

She suddenly felt him again, with a jolt, him grabbing at her breasts, his lips seeking hers and pounding unmercifully into her. He sped up suddenly, rubbing her raw, and gave a hoarse shout as she felt him come in her. He withdrew from her victoriously, and stood to get something. Buffy turned to her side in a fetal position and cried before finally passing out.


	3. Deal

**Chapter Three  
Deal**

Buffy found herself slowly waking, then very suddenly with a shot of pain between her legs. She winced at the pain. She realized she was in an unfamiliar room. A guest room, she guessed. There was the bed she laid on, then a bureau and a door. Nothing else. No windows, nothing. Buffy ignored her pain and stood, walking to the door. It was locked in her dawning horror and realization. Vampire Giles had her hostage, captive, whatever. She was at his mercy. She shuddered as she tried not to think of what happened. She banged on the door, yelling for help. She gave up a half hour later when she realized the door was unbreakable and she finally recognized the room. After all, she had Giles set it up when they figured if they had to keep a vampire prisoner, it'd be here. NOW she was hoist on her own petard. She sat on the bed, more calm than she was earlier. She had to consider her options. She heard a noise and looked up, shocked to find Giles standing beside the bed, the door locked again. She swallowed and moved as far back into the headboard as she could to escape him. She whimpered as he moved to sit on the bed near her, an air of amusement around him. She swallowed as he smirked, satisfied.

"Let me go, Giles. Please." She asked quietly, tears in her eyes. He gave a fake sigh and frowned wickedly

"Sorry, luv. Can't do that. Can't guarantee you'll come back." Buffy wanted to scream that she would never see him again, but she knew she couldn't. She had a sudden remembrance.

"Oh no." She murmured, staring at the wall blankly. Ripper had seen the fear in her eyes, though.

"What?' He barked, not sure if this was good for him or not.

"What time is it? I was supposed to call Willow before six if I found you. If I didn't, she'd go to my home." Ripper stood and paced a second.

"Hmm. If you called and told them I'm alright, I guess it could work. You're going to act as if nothing happened." He turned to her look of horror.

"Act as if nothing's happened? You raped me, took my virginity! How can I act like nothings happened?" She screamed at him, her arms holding the sheet from the bed around her as she faced him bitterly, trying to preserve some of her modesty. He smiled at her lustfully, examining her curves beneath the sheet. He licked his lips and she shuddered.

"It's five forty-five. You call Willow, tell her I'm fine. You're spending the night here, so tell your mother not to expect you. I'll give you a ride to school." Buffy's eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"I can go to school?" Giles smirked at her, understanding what she was thinking.

"You come here every night after patrol and then you go home." Buffy stared at him in horror.

"Every night? Of that!?" He nodded, still smirking. He pretended to sigh.

"Of course, If you can't agree to that, you can just stay in here, indefinitely…" He let his sentence hang in the air. Buffy looked at the ground as she pondered.

"So you're saying-" He laughed as she stopped and made sure her sheet was high.

"You have to promise to come every night or you stay in here." He said. She shuffled, unfortunately knowing her choice.

"I promise-" He shook his head, interrupting her.

"Repeat after me. I make a Slayer's oath-" Buffy swallowed, figuring what the hell…

"I make a Slayer's oath…"

"That if I am released from here-"

"That if I am released from here…"

"I will return to Giles every night-"

"I will return to Giles every night…"

"Unless I absolutely can not until Giles says otherwise."

"Unless I absolutely can not until Giles says otherwise." She felt a sudden tug on her chest and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What-!?!" He chuckled as she looked at him in abject horror.

"You made a Slayer's oath. I'm thankful Rupert hadn't taught you about them yet. You can't break a Slayer's oath or something, well, dreadful will happen to you." She could tell dreadful meant deaths. She teared up as she closed her eyes.

"So, you're not Giles The one I knew?" She gasped at the only thing she could. He sat on the bed, thoughtfully.

"I'm Ripper; I took over for dear old Rupert during his rebellious stage 20 years ago. When dear Rupert was turned into a vampire, he was going to kill himself so this exact situation wouldn't happen. Me raping you, but I took over just in time. He really did love you, truly and completely. He tried to break out so I'd stop raping you, but I was too strong. In his own shame, he enjoyed you too. Now he's ashamed he couldn't stop you from giving you oath." He chuckled darkly and Buffy winced. He looked at her a second then went to the door. He opened it and he followed him into the basement, trailing the sheet behind her. She noticed the woman's body wasn't there anymore; the floor was clean of all evidence. She followed him up the stairs to the kitchen to the phone. She couldn't believe that she was calmly standing next to her rapist.

_It's Giles._ She fought inwardly.

_It's Ripper._ The side against her rapist yelled. He handed her the phone. She dialed Willow's number and waited while it rang. Willow's frantic voice answered the phone.

"Buffy? Is that you?" Buffy smiled tiredly out the window above the sink, ignoring Ripper hovering over her shoulder as she heard the worry in her best friend's voice.

"Yes Willow. It's me." Willow sighed happily. It was then that she realized just how worried Willow was.

"Oh, I was just about to go out the door! It's two until!" Buffy winced and Ripper noticed.

"I'm sorry, Wil. I just found him, and he's okay." She heard Willow sigh in relief.

"What happened to him?" Willow was anxious. Buffy closed her eyes briefly.

"Umm, you don't wanna know. Trust me." Willow acquiesced, trusting Buffy. She heard Willow pause.

"So, when are you going home?" Buffy was silently distraught, but she straightened her voice just in time.

"Giles asked me to stay after patrol, so could you tell mom not to expect me? I'll be home hopefully right after school ends tomorrow." Willow agreed and they hung up. Buffy put the phone on the hook and just stood there. She felt Ripper's hands on her shoulders and she tensed. He chuckled in her ear as he slowly massaged her back.

"Good job, Slayer. Ready for another round?" She twirled on her foot, raising her hands in self-defense as her eyes widened in fear. He laughed and turned around, walking to the Living Room. Against her better judgment, she followed him warily and noticed her book bag next to the fireplace. Her eyes fell on a stack of unopened mail on the coffee table. On the top was a letter from the RWC in London, England. The Watcher's Council. Within seconds she was devising a way to tell the council of the current undead Watcher. Then she felt Ripper's hands on her waist.

"Don't even think of it. If they send another Watcher or try to rid of me," He chuckled in her ear, "You don't wanna know what'll happen." He left her alone to wallow in fear as he went to the kitchen.

********

Buffy sat in the courtyard with Willow and Xander the next day eating their lunch outside. The library was closed down until further notice. Mr. Giles called the Principal and quit that morning, and all of the books he brought and a few prominent ones of the school mysteriously disappeared. Snyder was pissed he couldn't get another librarian on short notice, so the library was closed. Willow and Xander respected Buffy's decision, so they didn't ask what happened to Giles, but the two were worried about Giles' sudden disappearance. Buffy sat eating her tuna sandwich when she sat up straight, a jolt going through her at a sudden realization. After Giles raped her, he cleaned his house and brought her up to the kitchen. All before six. Sunset wasn't until seven thirty two that night. He was a vampire and he was in daylight. She remembered seeing him in the Living Room, daylight filtered onto him. Giles is a vampire who can walk in daylight. Buffy felt the realization like a punch in the gut and she winced. Ripper was the strongest Vampire she'd ever come across, and he was the only one who could survive daylight. She then realized that Willow and Xander were trying to get her attention. She shook her head and gave them a fake bright smile.

"Sorry guys, just some slaying on my mind. I came across a group of six last night. I was just watching a replay of the ass-kicking I gave them." They seemed to have accepted it and went back to their food. The rest of school finished in a breeze. Before she knew it, she was already at home eating dinner with her mom. Buffy took a bite o the lasagna her mom made.

"Buffy, I heard Mr. Giles sold his house today." Joyce said before taking a sip of milk. Buffy choked on her bite. When she cleared her throat, she looked up at her mother shocked.

"No I didn't! When did you hear this?" Joyce seemed surprised Buffy didn't know.

"He told me himself. Supposedly he's not working at the school anymore, and sold his house to someone who's been eyeing it for a while now. He's putting his stuff in storage for now until he relocates. I told him he could stay in our guest room until he does. After all, he's your Watcher." Buffy looked at her mother like a deer in headlights. Joyce didn't notice as she finished her plate. She picked it up with her empty glass and went into the kitchen. Buffy sat at the table in shock. She heard a knock at the door but didn't move, so her mom went to open it. She heard muffled voices and she wandered into the Living Room, sitting on the couch. She heard footsteps and turned to face her mom and Ripper, who smirked at Buffy when Joyce turned the other way. Buffy felt the blood drain from her face as she looked up at him, trapped. He winked before pretending to be Rupert. She could tell it annoyed him to act stuffy and shy. Joyce went into the kitchen to make some tea for him. Buffy sat still on the couch, eyes wide and fearful as she looked up at him. He smirked as he walked around the couch and kneeled before her. She scooted to the back of the cushion but he put his hands on her knees and slid them up her thighs until they reached her center. She whimpered lightly as he leaned forward to kiss her. They heard a noise and Buffy turned around and saw her mom in the doorway with a tray beaming. She turned back around and saw that Ripper was smiling lightly from his spot of the couch next to her. He seemed to have just changed positions in the flick of an eye. Joyce placed the tea tray on the coffee table and sat on the other side of Buffy. Buffy knew it was going to be a long night.

(A/N Please R/R. I need to see if anyone's interested in how this plays out, i'm throwing out an idea here. If I don't get enough support, this storyline's gonna drop, so please R/R!)


	4. Library

**I dedicate this chapter to mmooch, darling212, and dhh, my faithful reviewers!!  
(Don't worry, mmooch, Giles is still there somewhere, and this chapter goes into it)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Library**

Buffy sat on her bed with her knees on her chest, staring at her locked door. She just got back from patrol and took a quick shower, retreating to her room immediately. She hadn't seen anything so far of Ripper. Knock on Wood. Buffy was afraid to sleep. So much had happened in the last two days she was afraid of what he'd do. She closed her eyes for a second, then opened and stopped herself from shrieking. One minute the room was empty except for herself, the next, Ripper was standing before her bed. She swallowed as she jumped back, trying to prevent the inevitable. He gave her a deadly smile as he moved to take off his shirt. He motioned to her nightgown.

"Take it off." He rumbled. She shook her head as he pulled off his boxers. He gave her a withering glance.

"Do you want me to take it off? Let's make a deal. You don't fight, I'll not hurt you." Buffy's lip trembled as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and then she slipped her nightgown over her head slowly, leaving herself only in her panties. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled over her young body. She bit her bottom lip as he put a knee on the bed and he reached out with his hand to grab her ankle. She couldn't pull her ankle free from his grasp and he used her ankle to pull her under his body.

His lips went to her breast as his hand went down to play with her. She bit her lip as his gentle ministrations slowly coaxed her to become wet for the first time. He smiled against her breast and plunged a finger in her after spreading her juices. It was still uncomfortable, but not painful as it was when she fought. She whimpered as he placed his penis at her core, gently pushing into her folds. She tensed for the pain, but found no pain, just uncomfortable stretching. She put her head to the side as his hands went to her hips and he thrusted into her quickly. Soon, he seized above her and a jet of semen poured into her and he fell onto her a sweating, panting mess.

Buffy winced and tried to sidle out from below him. He turned so that he lay next to her, grabbing her so she lay uncomfortably in his arms. He kissed her head as he fell asleep. She silently cried as she looked out of the window at the stars outside. She thought of the Giles she knew compared to the Ripper next to her. She knew without a doubt that Giles wouldn't've done the same as Ripper did.

She knew her caring and shy Watcher wouldn't've hurt her or violated her, like, ever. She blinked her tears away as she tried to imagine what Giles would say in her current situation. She turned over and looked into Ripper's face. Ripper said that he took over when Giles was suicidal, so Giles was still in there somewhere. She just had to call for him. She could tell the major difference between Giles and Ripper's impersonation. Giles' eyes. Giles didn't have the red tint to his eyes that Ripper always had. She just had to reach him.

"Giles. Dear Lord, Giles… I can't do this without you. I need you to take control. Oh Giles, he's raped me. He, Giles he raped me. I need your help. I need…I need you." She whispered quietly, sobbing more as she finished. She imagined that it wasn't Ripper holding her, but Giles as she slowly leaned her head against his chest, crying silently.

* * * * * * * *

Giles heard something from his cocoon, hidden in the dark recesses of Ripper's stolen mind. He rammed his strength against the force keeping him captive and grew stronger as he heard Buffy murmuring. He finally took over enough to hear what Buffy said, though he had no control over Ripper's body yet. 'He, Giles he raped me. I need your help. I need…I need you.' He felt cold dread wash over him as she leaned her head against his chest. Ripper raped her. Ripper used Giles' body to rape Buffy.

Giles felt sick as he smelled Buffy's blood even with his lack-of-control. He opened his eyes and looked down at her thin white neck, pulsing with the life he lacked. Giles closed his eyes as he felt bile rise to the back of his throat as he realized he actually considered drinking her blood. Then his eyes widened as he realized he had full control. He slowly de-tangled himself from his Slayer as he realized that she was awake still, crying.

He stood and grabbed his clothes as he left the room. He couldn't be near her while he was vulnerable like this, even if he really wanted to comfort her. He'd clean up and find an animal to slake his hunger. Then he'd disappear until he could take full control over Ripper again without worry about danger to Buffy. Also, he had to steal the memories that Ripper earned during Giles' submission.

* * * * * * * *

Buffy looked at the door for minutes after Ripper left. She lay back down on her bed before getting up tiredly. She threw on a spare nightgown and robe before stripping her bed of the sheets. She balled the sheets together and went to the door warily, looking out before exiting. She went down to the laundry room and threw her sheets into the washer, starting the load quickly. She went to the kitchen and started a pot of water on the stove before sitting at the kitchen table. She heard a noise and looked up scared, then realized that it was her mother joining her on her midnight sojourn. She smiled up at her mussed mother.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Joyce looked at her daughter with a small smile as she sat next to her.

"Yes, Buffy. I would. Is your English Watcher starting to rub off onto you?" She chuckled as Buffy tried to hide her wince at her mother's unmeaning double entendre. She nodded.

"A little more than others know." She gave her mother a wan smile then stood when she heard the kettle whistle. She stood and went to fix the tea tray to have tea with her mother.

* * * * * * * *

Jenny Calendar went up to Rupert's door and knocked. She was worried about him, his lack of showing at the school the last few days. She looked at her watch and sighed. She saw a light turn on in the living room and smiled until the door opened and a balding man stood at the door mildly irritated.

"Yes?" Jenny looked at him confused.

"Umm, isn't this Rupert Giles' residence?" The man seemed to understand as she stood outside his door.

"No. He sold me this house today, he said he was staying with someone he knew until he found new residence." Jenny closed her eyes a second and he felt bad for her. She opened her eyes and faced him with a pointed stare.

"Did he seem well today, healthy like? Not sick, or with some sort of symptoms or anything?" He shrugged.

"He seemed a little pale, his skin was a bit white, I mean white not like he was a few weeks ago when I met him, but he seemed healthy enough." Jenny sighed and thanked him as she turned to leave. She didn't know what to make of this. She had to find him now.

* * * * * * * *

Angel sat at his desk as he looked over at Giles across the room. He knew a Vampire when he saw one. He sighed as he mulled over Giles' new situation. He was the only vampire that Angel could trust though, from what he'd seen. Anyway, he could tell that Giles hadn't changed any from their conversations so far. He smiled at his fellow vampire. Giles smiled back.

"So I'm going to move to LA, and I'll leave the Bronze to you." Giles nodded as he smiled at Angel. Buffy and Angel ended up breaking up the night of her seventeenth birthday before anything had happened, and Angel realized that their relationship was going nowhere.

"I will keep the Bronze in good condition, and I hope to set Buffy up there to, if her mom will allow it. It'll help to train her and it'll strengthen our Watcher/Slayer bond." Angel nodded, agreeing with his reasoning. He handed Giles the set of keys and Giles followed him out to the main door. Angel had already given the full tour of the Bronze to his successor and had a covered car ready for L.A. and his new business awaited him. Cordelia Chase had already promised him to visit after graduation to possibly get a job helping him as a secretary and he found her a lot more precise and accurate that he first thought she would be.

"So, take care of Buffy for me, promise?" Angel looked at the Watcher. Giles smiled at Angel, and he wasn't sure if it was a good smile or a bad smile.

"Don't worry, Angel, I'll take good care of her. After all, I'm her Watcher. It's my job." Angel nodded and jumped into the car. Giles chuckled as he watched the limo drive away, Whistler in the driver seat unbeknownst to Angel. Ripper grinned as he pocketed the keys and shut the door shut behind him. Giles almost took him out of town, then Ripper took over just in time to stop him from hopping onto a greyhound to Arizona.

Ripper stood in the 2nd floor of the Bronze that none of the partygoers knew about. There was an apartment attached to the top of the Bronze, above where the teens partied, but a soundproof floor was set between the apartment and club. He looked in and saw that there was a large bedroom with a balcony that could be closed to the sounds of the world, but opened to the most beautiful sunsets. There was a room large enough to hold all of his fighting equipment, so the room could be a training room for the Slayer if he decided to convert it, and it had a bathroom off of the bedroom and a little kitchenette off of the main hall.

Ripper smiled as he started to plan. Giles pushed weakly at Ripper but he had to regain his strength to take over again. Ripper went out to find a snack in the Bronze and did not leave disappointed.

* * * * * * * *

Buffy sat with Willow and Xander at lunch in the cafeteria as they talked about Ms. Calendar's sudden disappearance the night before. Buffy hadn't heard the news yet and was heavily alarmed as the Slayerette's filled her in.

"Yeah, it was in the news and everything." Xander talked animatedly.

"The last person to see her was the old man that moved into Giles' old place. By the way, has anyone any news on what's up with Giles? I haven't heard anything since he quit." Buffy tried to think about what could've happened, but Willow beat her to the punch.

"The last person who saw her lived at Giles' old apartment? She could've been looking for Giles then. After all, I think that she really liked Giles. I thought he liked her too. I guess not if even she doesn't know. Buffy, what do you know about what's happened with Giles?" Willow and Xander looked at Buffy and she cringed, trying to stay near the truth, but not too much.

"I knew that he moved out, and he stayed with me and my mom, but he moved out this morning. Not sure where he's staying, he wouldn't spill. Not sure what's up with him, he's been so distant lately." She answered truthfully. She tried to stay quiet for now, not that she didn't trust her best friends, but she was afraid of how they'd take the betrayal of their mentor. Ever since his turning, she found that she enjoyed the presence of her friends less and less, unable to share with them her terrible secret and more stress pushed upon her person. She knew that she had to soon, probably this night she'd invite them to her house and she'd throw the news at them. She sighed and picked her books up, needing some fresh air. When Willow and Xander offered to join her, she gently refused and stepped outside. She held her books to her as she walked through the halls to the library. As she stepped inside the empty room that had been reopened that morning. She looked at the room generally then heard the librarian's office door open. Mrs. Howle, the new librarian, stepped out and cast a curious eye to Buffy.

"Is there something I can help you with, deary?" Buffy gave her a fake smile and shook her head.

"No thanks, Mrs. Howle, I just need to get a book in the English section. You don't need to waste your time with me, I know where it is." The older lady smiled back and stepped behind the circulation desk to check in some returned books. Buffy walked to the back to the library, stepping through the double doors to the stacks behind. She walked until she didn't even hear the librarian's mutterings any more. She sighed, closing her eyes as she slid down a bookcase until her knees touched her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged herself, watching the back of her eyelids. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder and she gasped, her eyes flying open.

"God! Guys, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" She exclaimed, then looked around to find no one around. She gulped, then wondered why she had to go so far away from another person's hearing. She picked her books up from beside her and stood between the bookshelves, ready to run. She turned around slowly and her books were taken from her only to be dropped to the side as she found herself face-to-face with Ripper.

* * *

(A/N Okay, so I have never planned to drop this story and I plan to go all of the way with it!!!! Especially after my awesome reviewers asked me to!)


	5. Bronze

A/N i have to say **daring212 **somehow guessed my next idea with the Bronze, which was in my original idea for the story! Yay! Okay, so this is my longest chapter yet, i've been busy with my first year of college, but i've been working on it. I love your reviews, thank you soo much!!

...and **dhh**, this chapter is for you

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot in this story

* * *

**Bad Karma**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Bronze**

Buffy cried out, stepping backwards as she tried to escape the former librarian, but found herself flying backwards as she tripped over her feet. She landed on her butt, and she winced as she looked up at the smirking vampire. He knelt next to her and cupped her face before she pulled away, looking at him in disgust. He chuckled as he gripped her hair in a vice-like grip and forced his mouth on hers. When neither of them could breathe, he pulled away with a satisfied smirk.

"You won't be telling the cute geek and the annoying sloth anything about us, will you?" Buffy glared at him as Ripper put down Xander and Willow. She refused to speak, lowering her eyes instead. He grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to him.

"You won't be telling them nothing, Missy, will you?" but she refused to give him what he wanted. He snarled and put his hands on her waist, pushing her so her back was partly up the bookcase, her feet unable to reach the floor. She squeaked as her hands went to his, trying to reach the ground, but he was unrelenting as he stood between her legs, her skirts raising as he settled her on his hips, her center above his now-raging erection. He wrapped her legs around his waist and she found she couldn't untangle herself from him.

She fought like a tigress as he unzipped his black jeans, maneuvering them and his boxers to his knees as he slipped her skirt up to her waist, revealing her white panties that he moved to the side to reveal her to him. She tried to get away from his engorged shaft, but he pushed her hard against the bookcase, grabbed her waist, and plunged into her in one swift plunge as he captured her mouth to stop the scream. Her hands pushed on his shoulders as he paused inside her, savoring the feel of her surrounding him. Her hands went from pushing to resting as his kiss went from punishing to encouraging. He pulled out of her and slowly pushed back in, hitting a point in her that made her throw her head back and let out a deep moan against her will. He slowly pushed into her as his hands went up to her shirt, unbuttoning it as his hands slid in to cup her breasts gently.

Buffy felt the fight leave her body as she started moving with him, feeling pleasure build up. She whimpered, biting her lip when she realized that she had given in to Ripper. She closed her eyes as she thrust down onto him, imagining the man thrusting into her was her Watcher, not this animal. She imagined the soft caresses she never knew of the caring librarian, not the crude gropings. He hit a point high in her and she cried out. She didn't even feel when he switched positions, laying her on the floor as he kept thrusting in her tired body, her legs still wrapped around his waist. She felt close to the cliff, the pleasure building to a peak. She opened her eyes and looked up and saw Ripper's game face on, glaring at something out of Buffy's peripheral vision.

As he continued to bring her to the brink, she looked straight up at the ceiling then angled her head backwards to meet the shocked face of the librarian staring at them in horror. Buffy couldn't react as suddenly she felt her eyes roll back and pleasure shoot throughout her body, and she felt weightless for a second. Then she shot back in her body and Ripper fell onto her, chuckling in her ear. Then she watched as he stood, swaggering over to the frozen librarian, dropping his head to her neck as he prepared to take a bite.

In a flash Buffy had her previously unattainable stake out of her bag and, ignoring the fact that her breasts were exposed and anyone looking would see his cum dripping on her leg from her mound, jumped the distance to try to stake him. He whirled around and caught her arms in midair, trapping her to his chest as he turned back to the librarian. Buffy couldn't speak as her face was pressed tightly against his chest. He looked the librarian in the eye and muttered,

"You do not remember the last five minutes. You came back to find a book and you couldn't find it. You want now nothing more than to go sit in your office and get a cup of coffee." She nodded, compelled, and turned around, heading to the main part of the library. Ripper let go of Buffy after confiscating her stake, and watched amused as she cleaned herself, straightening her clothes, tears in her eyes.

He didn't move to adjust himself, hanging in the open in all of his glory. Buffy pointedly ignored him, picking up her bag and pushing past him, but he grabbed her by the chin and forced her to face her.

"So what have we learned?" She gave him a pointedly blank glare. He sighed, pretending that the answer was easy. He looked her in the eye, all playfulness gone.

"The lackey's aren't aware, or they die." He growled and she swallowed, nodding. He let his grip slacken and she started past him. He chuckled coldly, stopping her in her tracks.

"I expect you to move in with me. If you haven't moved out of the house by morning, you'll find the body of your mother at the foot of your bed when you wake." Buffy felt shock and despair course through her body and she fell to her knees, unable to support her weight anymore.

She felt tears stream down her face and she sobbed. She felt him at her side suddenly, wiping her tears and smiling at her.

"I live in the Bronze. I'd understand if you only brought a duffel bag tonight, Xander and I'll help you pack tomorrow. You can meet me in front of the bar at seven. That'll be plenty of time to talk to your dear mother." He smirked. She stared off blindly in the distance as he walked to the window that he entered through.

Another shadow pushed away from the wall blindly, shocked at the scene it just witnessed. The shadow's owner ran out of the library, none knowing of the visitor who got an eyeful and an understanding.

* * * * * * *

Ripper sat at the edge of the bar, toying a whiskey shot about seven that night, scanning the room for his prey. He downed the shot and stood, surveying the room one last time before heading to the stairs for the upper level of the club. For a good ten minutes, Ripper just looked over his new establishment. He noticed a small group of guys crowding his bar and moved quickly over to disband them. He pushed his way to the middle and found about five guys harassing Buffy, who had her duffle bag on her shoulder and a permanent scowl on her face. Ripper heard one of the guys give Buffy a sexual invitation and she flatly refused, trying to ignore them. Ripper could see she was heavily restraining from beating their asses. One of the guys put his hand on her hip and Ripper had seen enough. He roughly pushed the jerk into the bar and slung his arm around Buffy's shoulder. She seemed to refuse it for a second, then gave in. She scowled at him though.

"Hey Babe, are these assholes messing with you?" He asked her roughly. Buffy supposed he looked to be a force to be reckoned with. He had black jeans, a torn white t-shirt, a rugged black leather jacket, and a gold loop in his ear. Buffy shook her head. The guy who was the obvious leader stepped up to Ripper.

"Who're you, her father? You're too old for a chick like her. We'll show you a real good time unlike the geezer." He had turned to Buffy, and missed the death glare Ripper sent him. When he was finished, Ripper picked him up by his shirt and threw him into his friends. They collided and fell to the floor. Ripper ignored the disapproving glare of the bartender he hired and led Buffy behind the bar to a room. She followed him through the little room until they reached two doors. He pulled two sets of keys from his pocket and threw one at Buffy, who caught it unthinking. He put a key in the lock of the left door and turned. He opened the door to a staircase and let Buffy in first so he could lock it behind them. He pushed ahead of her and they walked up until they reached another door. He unlocked this one and let her walk in as he locked the door. She looked around the large living room and sighed. It was very dark and gloomy, too much black for her taste. She saw that there was a small kitchenette off of the room, overlooking the living room, much like his old place. She sighed as she thought of the old Giles. She glanced over at Ripper who had thrown his jacket over the back of the couch and was currently leaving the kitchen with two beers in his hands. He went up to her and offered her one as he popped the top of his with his teeth. Buffy refused, repulsed. He shrugged and put it on the table. He sat on the couch and propped his feet up next to the beer as he smirked up at Buffy. He waved his empty hand around a second then put it on the back of the couch.

"Make yourself at home. After all, it is now." Buffy shivered as she hesitated. Finally, she put her duffel on the floor and sat on an armchair. She noticed that Ripper scowled. He stood up quickly and took a chug of beer before putting it on the table.

"I'll give you a tour now." He said gruffly, turning towards the hallway. Buffy stood and shouldered her bag before following him. She saw that there were two door off of the hallway. She noticed that Ripper ignored one of the doors and opened the door at the end of the hall, which opened up into a huge bedroom. She gulped as he ushered her in, closing the door behind them. She looked across the room at the Queen-sized bed with red silk sheets and a red comforter. She swallowed before looking around more. She saw two mahogany dressers and a large wardrobe. There was a door on one side of the room and a door to a balcony on the other. She went over to the balcony door and stepped outside. She leaned against the banister and felt Ripper's chest against her back as his arms went next to hers. She was sadly reminded of her first night in Sunnydale, when Giles was in the same position, pointing out vampires. She snorted, then felt his cheek against hers. She sobered quickly.

"What's so funny, Slayer?" She grit her teeth as she looked up at the sky.

"I was thinking of the first night after we met. Do you remember?" She was taking a gamble, hoping Giles would remember as she stood beneath him, looking over the balcony. She heard as Giles fought inwardly with Ripper. She could tell he had control finally, even for a few minutes.

"Yes. You were so beautiful as we stood in this position, looking over the teens. I remember you smelled enchanting, and I really wished I could do this..." His mouth descended on her throat and she moaned as his tongue swirled over her pulse. She knew this was her Giles, he was too gentle as he nipped her neck. She did the unthinkable as she leaned closer to him as his hands pulled her to him. He twirled her around in his arms and she saw the eyes that she knew. She whimpered when she saw the pleading in his eyes.

"Buffy, I need you to find Jenny. Ripper ran into her last night and I don't know what happened to her. She's a gypsy, Buffy. She might be able to help me. Try to escape Ripper, Buffy. I can't bear knowing that I'm hurting you." Buffy shook her head.

"I can't escape. He's threatened mom, Willow, and Xander. Anyway, you're not hurting me. Ripper is." Giles shook his head.

"I am Ripper though. He is my past." He turned away from her, ashamed. She put her hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. She put her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her.

"Did you want to rape me? Did you separate me from my friends and mother?" Giles shook his head, sighing as he wiped his face with his hand.

"I love you, Buffy. I never planned for you to find out. I never planned to force my attentions on you. Please believe me." He pleaded as he looked into her eyes. She nodded to his relief.

"You loved me from afar. I know that you would never hurt me. You're my stalwart standing fast." she blinked, looking down as she tried to hide her tears. Giles pulled her chin up to wipe her tears away.

"I know you see me as a father and this is all overwhelming for you, this situation being forced on you. I'm sorry." He sighed and stepped towards the bed away from Buffy. She followed him.

"It's true, I saw you before you turned as a father-figure, but that was because that's all you showed me. Always criticizing, pointing out my faults, how else could I see you? But, ever since Ripper has taken over, I've been thinking." She walked past him and sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. He sat next to her, in a hesitant manner.

"When I worried about you, trying to find a way to save you, I realized that I needed you not because you're my Watcher, but because I need you. I had started just figuring you'd always be there, my Watcher. I never entertained the thought that you'd," She had to stop to breathe for a moment, she was almost at tears again.

"I never entertained the thought that you would never be there. I'd taken that for granted. It made me really think why I wanted you around. I know that, in my own way, I love you. I'm just not sure in what capacity." She looked at him, a bit confused still. He nodded, smiling. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"That means a lot, Buffy." She smiled back, her insecurities forgotten. He sighed sadly, and pulled his hand back.

"You promise you'll look for Jenny, right? I think that only you two together can get rid of Ripper for good. I'm not sure how long I will be able to stay in control. Since he's awaken, I've only been able to take control twice." Buffy nodded, then hesitated. She knew that Giles was in love with her, but she wasn't sure about herself. She knew what she had to do to help Giles survive Ripper's takeover for however much longer, until she and Ms. Calendar could help him.

She leaned over to Giles, holding his face in place as she kissed him. He jerked under her fingertips and pulled away to her confusion. Giles looked at her completely surprised.

"What are you doing?" Buffy felt hurt. Wasn't this what he wanted? She sighed.

"I wanted something to remember in the future, that you're not always violent." Giles flinched, casting his eyes low.

"But I raped you. Why would you want to get close to me ever again?" Buffy leaned up to him, her left arm curling around his shoulders as her right played with the hair behind his neck softly.

"You have never raped me, I told you. Ripper has. I want this, so I can think of this when he rapes me, and you can think of this, and how I will only submit to you, never to him. The last time was a mistake, I didn't have evidence you were back yet, and now I have something to fight for." She leaned up to kiss him again, and this time he responded. His arms wrapped around her back as he kissed her tenderly. She moaned against his mouth before she moved her hands, making short work of his t-shirt and jeans, pulling them onto the floor. She ran her hands over his chest, through his graying brown chest hairs. He moaned into her mouth and carefully started unzipping her sweatshirt, and pulled it along with the tank top underneath it off, tossing it onto his clothes. Buffy stopped as his hands delicately went to her breasts. She gasped for breath as his thumbs rolled her nipples deftly, making electricity shoot to her lower stomach. His mouth went to her neck and he started licking it, gently nipping. Her hands went up to his shoulders as she tried to understand the feelings that were rushing through her body for him. Every time Ripper raped her, she never felt anything like this. Her hand reached down and grabbed his member, squeezing it. He groaned against her throat and thrust up into her hand, seeking release. She stroked him to the beat that he pulled at her nipples. He detached himself from her neck and pulled out of her reach long enough to pull Buffy's sweatpants and panties off. He laid her down on the bed and lowered his head down between her legs.

She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as she felt his tongue stroke her bundle of nerves. She whimpered and pulled him up against her. When he was eye level with her, she panicked, remembering Ripper. She immediately made him switch positions before he realized it.

She sat on his stomach and bent down to kiss him fully. As she kissed him, she positioned herself over him and thrust down hard.

They moaned simultaneously and Buffy arched her back as Giles grabbed her hips. She started thrusting down hard on him, and he pulled down when she seemed to take him all in. Soon the only sounds in the room were the sounds of flesh slapping and their rising moans.

Giles pulled her off quickly and pushed her onto her knees on the bed, putting her hands on the headboard.

"Don't let go," He growled in her ear and she shuddered at the tone in his voice. He thrust up behind her and she cried out as his balls slapped her thighs in time with his thrusts. She couldn't breathe as he brought them to climax. He held her in his arms as they came down from their high. He soothed her, holding her to his chest as she cried silently. He tipped her head up and wiped her tears.

"Why are you crying, Buffy?" She whimpered, and tilted her head against the palm of his hand.

"I really wish that you won't become Ripper again. Without you here beside me, I felt so lost. I couldn't figure out what to do." Giles sighed and pulled her close.

"Jenny. Find her, and I feel that you can save me. If you can't, though, I want you to be the one to stake me." Buffy jerked out of his arms, utterly appalled.

"I can't do that. Don't ask me to, Giles." He sighed, shaking his head.

"You have to. Ripper may seem to not want to stop your patrols, but he will start to interfere. He is a powerful Vampire. He's a danger to you and everyone else in Sunnydale." She felt tears gather at her eyes again.

"I can't kill you though-" Giles growled and looked her in the eye.

"Yes you can! You are the only one who can! Buffy, I can't stand living knowing that I hurt you every bloody day." He cursed as he grabbed his head.

"Bloody Hell, he's taking over again." He muttered, pulling away from Buffy. She scooted to the side of the bed and reached in the wardrobe, grabbing a nightgown, hoping nothing would happen to it this night. She slipped back into the bed next to Giles and looked at his pain-filled eyes as he looked down at Buffy. He raised his hand to wipe her tears, then jerked back.

Buffy looked up into Ripper's eyes. He grinned at her.

"I guess it's time for bed then?" Buffy stiffened in fear until he chuckled.

"I'm already satisfied thanks to ole Rupe. I meant to sleep." Buffy nodded and turned her back to him and closed her eyes, and fell asleep before his arm wrapped around her stomach.

* * *

(A/N Please R/R! I know some of you don't really want to, but please!! the support helps, even for a story like this!!!!)


	6. Jenny

A/N I just have to take a few seconds to thank all of my reviewers and apologize for not giving you a chapter earlier, but an essential one. I am furiously writing the next chapter as i type this authors note so that you know that i have not forgotten you all out there!!!

I want to thank all of you out there, encouraging me to continue!!!! I looked through the story alerts before i updated the story, and i can't believe it, but 14 people want to see this chapter!!!! OMG FOURTEEN!!! AND FIFTEEN REVIEWS!!!! That's way more than I thought that i'd ever gotten before and i wanna thank you guys!!! I have a few shoutouts -

mmooch, my first reviewer of chapter 5, and 1st, and 3rd(omg mmooch favorited MY STORY), i'm happy that you're happy that Buffy and Giles got one time together! You'll find out in this chapter who witnessed the 'library' scene

dhh, thank you very much for encouraging me~~~ you give me the will to write this one!!!

darling212, you are just plain awesome.

Dimkaagon - I am glad you looked for this story again to re-read it. Thanks for the vote of confidence!!!

smackedfan454 = yes, i am continuing this, and plan to completely finish it!!

- and Rippertish, the one who gave me the longest review yet!!! I see it more as Giles can't stand being a Vampire, so, he plans to kill himself, and Ripper decides Giles is a pansy. Ripper can be darker, even deadly like in mine. I like to see the two as the same as Anthony Head's other roles in the movie Repo! the Genetic Opera = the loving Nathan - and the murderous Repo Man. Buffy doesn't really know how to react to everything at the moment, it was hard enough to be the Slayer as a fifteen year old, now she is the Slayer, and being raped by a former father-figure, and is entirely powerless. How is she supposed to react? There is going to be a happy ending - eventually. I don't know exactly how this is going to end yet, all i know is Jenny is going to be a big part, but not as Buffy's rival, lol. I agree with you in that aspect, as if it's B/G i hate Jenny butting in, but she's essential here, and she won't want any part of Giles after everything, but since i'm essentially alienating Buffy's mom out of this story, i've gotta have someone help Buffy out in a motherly fashion, and Jenny just happens to be there.

Oh and by the way, i think that i forgot to mention that this story, in the buffy timeline, happens just after her sixteenth birthday, if she never did the horizontal dance with Angel, so her mother isn't in the loop, Giles wasn't tortured, and Kendra hasn't re-appeared - yet.

Thank you for your reviews, and please continue reading and reviewing!!!! Your opinion really does count!!!

**

* * *

****Bad Karma**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Jenny**

* * *

Jenny Calendar sat on the hotel bed with her forehead against her knees. Somehow, Ripper knew who she was. She knew he was going to come after her, so her threat to him was gone. She leaned over on the bed and threw up in the wastebasket strategically placed for that purpose. She still couldn't believe that Rupert, her England, could rape Buffy, his own Slayer that he saw as a daughter. See, what she couldn't wrap around in her head, were those two words in one sentence. Rupert and rape. Buffy she could understand if he turned and retreated to the back of his mind, letting Ripper take control. She couldn't figure out the sunlight part though, probably the Slayer blood he seemed to be drinking. Might be a possibility. She wrote the signs and 'symptoms' on her notebook next to her and logged on her laptop before her. She had heard of an ensouling ritual before, through her clan, but she had to research it. Possibly send out a mass e-mail for help…

Willow sat before Xander and Cordelia in the empty computer classroom. Xander looked worried while Cordelia looked bored.

"Giles has left the school, and Buffy is all like-withdrawn. What's wrong? They won't talk." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Is it just me that has a brain? Mr. Giles is having a mid-life crisis and Buffy is pouting that all his attention as Watcher isn't on her." She pouted. Willow shrugged.

"I guess that's another hypothesis." Xander tossed his hands in the air.

"You're not actually accepting that as a suggestion, Wills?" Willow shrugged.

"Anything's possible. Giles quit his job, moved from his cozy apartment elsewhere that we don't know. Buffy, I'm just lost." She ended, sadly. Cordelia sniffed.

"Isn't it obvious? She's ditched you lot. Accept it already." Xander shared a look with Willow.

"She wouldn't." Willow said, not strong in her argument, uncertainty lacing her words. The door opened and they jumped, all guilty faced of their trespassing until they saw Buffy's tired and surprised face.

"Guys!" Willow smiled when she saw Buffy's relieved face. Cordelia snorted and went to leave the room.

"Glad your back loser." Cordy left and Xander stood quickly.

"I knew you didn't ditch us." Buffy smiled faintly, and they could tell she was heavily lacking in the sleep department by her raccoon eyes. Buffy sighed, closing her eyes.

"Have either of you seen Jenny?" At their confused glance, she amended.

"Ms. Calendar." They shook their heads and Buffy swallowed, putting her hand over her eyes. Then her hand lowered and she gave a level stare at Willow.

"Can you get me her address? I have a vampire-related problem that only she can solve." Willow and Xander visibly relaxed.

"So this, umm, phase," Xander looked at Willow a second before returning to Buffy, "Is demon-related." Buffy gave them a tight smile and nodded. Willow went to the teacher's computer and went looking for the address Buffy requested. Xander looked at the tired Slayer.

"What's with Giles?" he saw a shadow pass her face and she gave him an exasperated look.

"Mid-life crisis. Don't ask how far it's gone, please." She chuckled for a second, then sobered again, showing in her eyes pain beyond her years. "It's ridiculous how far he's going with this." Xander looked green.

"Enough said." He squeaked. She heard him mutter 'hookers' and 'taxidermist'.

"I know you won't believe me, but until this vampire is under wraps, I can't associate with you until its safe. He knows my identity and I don't want you targeted. Please Xander, this one's worse than the Master and he's free and roaming. Please understand this time." She gave them puppy do eyes and they acquiesced.

"Fine, but you owe us one. Be careful." Xander grumbled. Willow looked up.

"I've got the address. Printing it now." Buffy nodded, heading to grab the papers.

"Thanks guys. Oh, and trust me in this, just cause he's in his mid-life crisis, Giles is making too many mistakes. He's reverting back to Ripper. Don't trust him like you did." At their confusion she shrugged.

"Just trust me." She hoped they blindly trusted her like they should. She left the room and headed towards the street on Ms Calendar's private records.

Buffy bit her lip as she sat on the stoop of Ms Calendar's porch. No one was answering the door and the lights weren't on. She couldn't accept the suspicion that she was dead. She had to see it herself or she wouldn't believe it. She stuck to the back of the house and broke a window. She cleaned the window so she could pass through safely. She landed on her feet and surveyed her surroundings. She was taking a chance, coming during daylight, but she was afraid of losing this chance when Ripper expected her at night. She stepped through the house until she reached the stairs. There was a telephone stand next to it and she saw an open phone book with a pencil circling an entry. She recognized the hotel featured and smiled faintly. She heard a noise upstairs and pulled out Mr. Pointy. She crept up the stairs past a guest room until she reached the Master bedroom. She jumped when a cat jumped into her arms. She looked down at the tabby cat and sighed. She reached around its neck until she reached the name tag.

"Janna. Please return to Jenny Calendar." Then her number was displayed along with her address.

"So Janna." Buffy hoisted the small cat into one arm as she pushed the master bedroom door open.

"Where's mama?" She saw that a bunch of clothes and books were missing, like they were packed in a hurry. She went over to the large bookshelves and pulled a few off to toss onto the bed next to an empty cat saddlebag. She tossed the books on magic in the bag and placed Janna in beside them, zipping the top after tossing a box of cat food in. She sighed as she looked around, and then grabbed the bag to head towards the hotel, hoping to arrive before sundown.

There was a pounding on the hotel room and Jenny stood to answer it. She was surprised when Buffy pushed right in, closing and locking the door behind herself and placing a bag Jenny recognized on the bed.

"Sorry I had to break into your house, couldn't find you." Buffy said, catching her breath. Jenny opened the bag and Janna jumped out at her. She smiled at Buffy.

"Thank you." She sat next to Buffy and took Buffy's hand into her own, concern in her gaze.

"How are you, Buffy? How much has he hurt you?" Buffy's head shot up, her wide eyes meeting Jenny's concerned ones, and then they lowered.

"I saw through the library window. Sunlight? I've never heard of a day walking undead." Buffy sobbed and Jenny pulled the girl to her chest and felt her shirt dampen.

"I can't tell anyone. If Xander or Willow found out, they'd approach him and he'd kill them. I'm afraid of him using my mother against me. What do I do?" Jenny sighed, closing her eyes a second to gain her strength.

"Buffy, I've been lying to you all." Buffy looked at her in confusion and pulled out of Jenny's arms, suddenly wary.

"What do you mean?" Jenny sighed and went over to her open laptop.

"I'm not Jenny Calendar, computer teacher at Sunnydale High; I'm Janna of the Kalderash clan. I'm the gypsy that was designated to watch Angel. It was my clan that cursed him with his soul." Buffy just stared at her, trying to process this. _This actually explains a lot_, Buffy mused, too tired to rage, but remembering that Giles told her this.

"So you lied to us all, even Giles before he was turned?" She asked warily. Janna nodded. Buffy smiled ruefully.

Buffy, I think I have the spell to return Rupert's soul." Buffy felt hope simmer in her chest.

"There's a chance to save Giles?" Janna nodded, smiling slightly at the girl whose aura suddenly brightened.

"I have the translated spell; I just have to get a few supplies tonight. I should perform the soul spell tomorrow. When returned, Giles should be strong enough to take complete control over Ripper, hiding him like he has for twenty years." Buffy nodded, excited.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Buffy asked. Janna shook her head.

"Don't hint to him something's up. If he seems to figure it out when I start, distract him as long as you can, in any way you can." Buffy nodded, determined to her task.

"I have to go back now but, if it works I'll bring him here." Janna nodded.

"Only if you know for sure. Don't bring him if it's possible Ripper's waiting." She warned Buffy, who heartily agreed.

Willow sat on her bed, sighing as she listened to Xander chatter over the phone. She nodded, forgetting he was at his home and couldn't see her.

"Xander, I know what you mean, but I think that this time we should just trust Buffy. She may have a reason for what she's doing. Xander, can you please give it a rest? I miss her too." She paused, listening to his bickering.

"Alright Xander, I'll do it, but after that, back off! Is that clear?" Willow had had enough. Xander agreed, knowing that tone of voice, and they hung up.


	7. Spell

**Karma**

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
Spell**

* * *

Buffy popped her gum as she shut the door behind her, putting her book bag on the coffee table and sat on the couch, pulling out a school book. She lay across the couch, her feet reaching the other side, her skirt reaching her ankles. She started reading the section she was assigned to for homework, hearing no sign of Ripper in the house so far, but she wasn't taking it for granted. She heard the stereo turn on, light classical music sounding through. Buffy sighed and looked over the head of the couch at Ripper lounging against the door jam, hands crossed across his chest as a smile flitted on his face. She went back to the book. She went back to the book.

"I have homework." Her heart pounded as she felt him approach the couch behind her head, looking over her shoulder.

"The Prince?" Buffy looked up at him.

"Machiavelli's crown pride. History class." She murmured before returning to her place. She felt his breath on her neck and tried not to flinch.

"Where have you been?" Buffy looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and then saw the serious expression on his face. She shrugged.

"Just because I'm being raped by a vampire doesn't mean I'm shirking on my nightly patrols." She said tiredly, hoping he'd just buy that.

"Where did you patrol?" He asked sharply. She rolled her eyes.

"Riverview Cemetery. Do you mind? I have to finish this by morning." He stood and left the room.

* * *

Jenny stood before the cash register, waiting for the man to return with what she needed. She heard the door open behind her then a familiar voice.

"Ms. Calendar!" She turned around quickly and saw Willow coming to stand beside her. Willow, Jenny saw, was relieved to see her.

"Whatcha doing?" Willow asked. Jenny looked around the store, noticed the lack of customers, and turned back to Willow with a speculative glean in her eye.

"How would you like to help me with some hands-on magic practice?" Willow beamed.

* * *

Ripper leaned over Buffy's shoulder as she set the tea tray. She bit her tongue when his hands rested on her waist. She didn't want to tip him off, but she was afraid what she'd do if she started yelling at him. His chin sat on her shoulder.

"Riverview Cemetery, huh? That's funny. Some Vampires at Willie's place you near Restview Cemetery." She stiffened and his hands tightened on her waist. She tried to relax as she finished the tea with deft hands. She pulled the tray from the counter and shifted past him to the living room, putting the tray down onto the coffee table. She poured a cup of tea for herself then looked up at him.

"Tea?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"No tea, but there is something that I want." She shrugged as she put cream and sugar into her tea. She grabbed a cookie as she leaned back into the couch. He sat next to her and put his hand on her knee.

"Where were you really?" She bit into her cookie and stared back at him defiantly.

"None of your business. If I want to do something, I don't need your god-damned permission!" She exhaled, leaning back and staring into her tea. His grip tightened on her knee before the phone rang. He stood and went to answer it. Buffy didn't care. She finished her cup and pulled the tray back together, not in the mood for another cuppa. She brought the tea tray to the kitchen and put it next to the sink. She turned around and jumped when she saw Ripper inches from her, clearly pissed off. She put a hand to her heart, trying to slow it down. Living with a vampire really screwed up her spidey-sense. His eyes flashed.

"Do you want to tell me why you were where you went, or do you want me to start guessing?" She swallowed and slipped under his arm to the living room. She reached the couch before he grabbed her arm and twirled her to face him. She growled.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She said through grit teeth. He released his game face and yellow eyes stared back at her. He sat on the couch, bringing her on top of him. She just sat on his lap, staring defiantly back at him. He shifted her skirt, ripping her panties and shifted her until she straddled his erection. She struggled but he unhooked his jeans, pulling out his erection. He put his hands on her hips and thrust up into her warmth and groaned. She tried to pull away from him, but he pulled out and thrust back in. Buffy knew that she should just give in, but the Slayer in her hated giving up. Her hands grabbed at his, trying to pry them off as he thrust up into her. She felt tears gather as she knew she was helpless against him. He leaned forward and bit into her neck and she finally surrendered and he thrust repeatedly into her as he drank her blood. He licked her neck and threw his head back and roared as he came deep into her. She whimpered and he tossed her to the floor as he stood above her. She tried to fix her underwear but it was beyond repair, as countless others had been when he got in the mood as suddenly as this. She stared up defiantly at him as he looked down upon her.

"I know you visited the gypsy. Why?" Her eyes widened slightly, but he saw it nonetheless.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ripper." She replied coolly. He gave her a terrible grin.

"I also know that she went to the magic shop and bought an Orb of Thesulah – and met your little Willow and they left together to the same motel room you visited." Buffy froze. She told Willow to stay away – she probably didn't think the warning applied to Jenny, Buffy amended. She didn't realize Ripper was still watching her expression shift. Then she saw the snarl forming.

"They're going to try to give me a bloody soul, aren't they?" He shook his head, looking disgusted.

"Bloody Hell. You knew." He stared at her before grinning nastily.

"They won't perform it, though. I'll make sure of it." He turned towards the door. Buffy jumped at him, grabbing his shoulders, but he swung her into the wall, bruising her shoulder. She grits her teeth and tried to trip his feet, but he grabbed her foot and threw her at the couch, hitting her back hard. She saw stars and had to lie for a few minutes, willing the pain away. She got to her feet from the destroyed couch before realizing that Ripper was already gone. She ran towards the balcony and saw his black car heading out. She looked down and saw a truck passing the balcony in the same direction. She jumped on the roof silently. When she found herself looking at the motel, she jumped off and saw the black car was just parking, and she ran as fast as she could to intercept him. He stepped out of the back of the car and she tackled him, pulling his hands over his head. He smirked up at her.

"I'll remember that you like to be on top, kitten." He growled suggestively, and then flipped them over so that he was on top. He head butted her and her head slammed into the concrete. He stood up as she grabbed her head, trying to not see two of everything. She slowly stood as she watched him break the door in and she saw him stumble a second, then she ran in after him. She saw him walking up to the bed where Jenny and Willow were chanting. She watched as Jenny threw her head back, her eyes flashing, and Ripper grabbed Willow. Buffy watched helplessly as he threw her hard against the wall. She heard something in Willow snap as she slid to the floor and Buffy ran at him, pushing him to the floor. She looked down into Rippers eyes and saw as they flashed, the red slipping away forever.

Her Giles had returned, but could he live his un-life knowing all that he had done?

* * *

A/N SO, this is the penultimate chapter, the next is going to be the Epilogue/Last Chapter thingy. I want to thank everyone that has faithfully read my fiction, however horrible in my eyes it has been. I'm surprised that I've reached the end with this, I was afraid that I'd never reach this point, I kept getting writers block and that stupid plot bunny kept getting shot by Anya. So thank you all, all of my readers and favorites.

Blind Magdalene


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter Eight  
Epilogue**

* * *

Jenny held Buffy to her chest as they watched the casket lower into the ground. Jenny gave Buffy a tissue to blow her nose, ignoring her own tears as they watched the men shove dirt onto the fresh grave. Xander, his face white, put a hand on Buffy's shoulder in comfort and Buffy turned into his embrace, crying into his shirt.

Soon only the three were left alone at the grave as they silently stood. Jenny went over to the grave and put a hand on the gravestone. She sighed before leaving. Xander let go of Buffy and went over, squatting down on the freshly sifted grave. He looked at the name and let his hand trace it before it fell to his side.

"I had no idea. If I had known…..I'm sorry." He swallowed. "I'm gonna miss you, so much." He stood and went back to Buffy. She stepped forward towards the grave and put a daisy on the stone. She said nothing; she didn't think that she could. She squeezed her eyes shut then shook her tears loose. She had no words left to say, no more times to apologize. She looked up at Xander.

"Let's go." He nodded. She turned with him and they left the grave behind.

Buffy grinned as she finished up the last touches in her living room four months later.**(A/N I know that it's a pretty big jump, but I don't feel like filling it in properly)** They all figured that they would hold the party there. She, Jenny, and her mother hid behind the couch.

Her mother knew a basic outline of what had happened, but without anything about Ripper. That was what Buffy made clear. Joyce would know nothing of Ripper's actions. Buffy couldn't live with herself if her mother knew.

They waited until the door opened and the light turned on and they all jumped up.

"Welcome home!" Willow grinned widely as she looked up at them from her wheelchair. Xander grinned from behind her. He pushed the wheelchair into the living room as they gushed over her. Willow smiled as she looked over the family that was with her through her recovery.

Jenny had legally adopted Willow right after her parents died in an accident, right after the spell they performed. When Ripper threw Willow into the wall, something in her spine snapped and she was paralyzed from the waist down. She spent the first week thinking she was going to die, and then the next few months in the hospital coming to terms with her disability and how she was going to work around it. Buffy helped Willow a lot with the recovery, since she was the slayer it was a lot more helpful than a normal human.

Willow rolled the wheelchair to the table and grabbed a sandwich, greedily biting into it. The hospital food was horrible, and they could only sneak so much food in from the outside. Xander went next to her and grabbed a few sandwiches. Buffy hit him softly.

"That's for Willow!" Xander shrugged.

"There's no way she'll eat this much." Buffy frowned at him and he got her hint. He put one sandwich back.

"But then, knowing how hungry she is, there is no way that she'll eat it all!" Willow looked at him reproachfully.

"I'm not _that_ hungry…." She said between bites. Jenny looked at the three fooling around for the first time in months. It was hard for her to see them without Rupert. After Rupert got his soul back, he left the room, muttering staking himself. After that, they hadn't seen him again, and were forced to accept that he staked himself. Buffy took it the hardest. Jenny could see that Buffy had fallen in love with Rupert, and imagined that there was actually a chance for them if he got his soul back, but didn't seem to imagine the possibility that he would kill himself – again.

They had the funeral for Rupert Giles without a body – a closed casket ceremony which involved some members of the Council. One woman met with Buffy during the wake. Patricia Marni Giles was Rupert's younger sister, a physical therapist in England. She heard of Willow's case and immediately took over. She was invited to the welcome home party, but she begged off for a headache. Willow affectionately called her Tish, and the nickname was 'christened' to her by the Scooby gang. Tish knew about Watchers and Slayers, obviously, since her brother, father, and grandmother was Watchers. She just hadn't known that Rupert was the Watcher for the current Slayer until she went to his funeral. It was hard for Buffy to face Tish, knowing that she was in love with the older woman's late brother, but she found that she sat and talked to her about him a lot, learning about his mischievous childhood.

At least, that's what Buffy told Jenny. Jenny was Buffy's confidante, and Buffy found that she could tell Jenny anything. It helped her a lot, and Jenny thought that Buffy seemed to slowly be getting over the 'Ripper situation'. Joyce realized just how big a part of her daughter's life she had become, and through a lot of talk and compromises, Jenny moved into the Summers' residence. She sold her house and brought Janna with her, and when they found out that Willow was being released, Joyce allowed Jenny to fund a construction crew to build a wheelchair accessible wing in the back, with two bedrooms so she and Willow would live back there and it was more of a two-family house, though they were all one big happy family. She looked over at Joyce, who was turning out to become her best friend other than Buffy.

Joyce seemed to take everything in stride, but she was more of a – as long as the end justifies the means, don't give me the details – kind of woman. She hadn't even known that Rupert had turned, and all that she knew was that a vampire killed him. Jenny watched as Buffy smiled at Willow tiredly. Buffy had been patrolling every night without fail since her Watchers death. She didn't want anyone else to go through what she went through.

Buffy went behind the couch and grabbed a slightly big box she stashed there that had a few holes on its top. She walked over to Willow and handed it to her. At Willow's questioning gaze, she shrugged.

"A present I got for you." She smiled as Willow opened the box and squealed. A little head popped out of the box and lightly barked at Willow. Everyone smiled as they watched Willow pull the small puppy out of the box. The little white dog licked Willows face and she giggled.

"I know that the doctors said that you don't need a pet to worry about during your recovery, but I figured that if no one else was home, someone needs to take care of you. She's a Maltese Poodle." She grinned as Willow stuck her tongue out at her and hugged the puppy.

"She's perfect. Thank you, Buffy!" Buffy grinned as Willow bent to put the puppy on the floor. The dog ran around the wheelchair yapping, wanting attention from her new owner. Joyce rolled her eyes and Jenny smiled as Joyce leaned towards her.

"Just what we need. Another yapper in the house." The two laughed. Xander bent and offered a piece of meat to the dog. Willow immediately tossed the box at his head.

"I will not have my dog eating human food! She will eat dog food and be a good dog that will not beg for table scraps!" She scolded Xander, and when the puppy reared up to the wheelchair, Willow picked the puppy up, putting her in her lap and petted her. Buffy sat on the couch next to her mother and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you, mommy." She murmured, her eyes on Willow, but her mother heard her and smiled.

"I love you too, darling." She hugged her daughter to her, happy that she was back in her arms again. She dearly missed her daughter when she lived with her Watcher, but she trusted that it was the right thing to do when Buffy explained that her life depended on it.

Buffy stood and went to the kitchen, leaving the others in the living room. She ran the water and washed her hands, looking out the window for something she wasn't sure she was looking for. She missed Giles. At least when Ripper was there, she knew he was still there. She dried her hands and put them on her stomach.

She found out the week before that she was pregnant. Two nights later the Powers That Be came to her in a dream. The one time she made love to Giles-Rupert, she amended in her mind-he had been warm to the touch, and she thought that she had only imagined that he was human. They turned him into a human for that small amount of time as a kindness to her, to make up for the horribleness that had been happening to her against her will. They told her that she was going to have the child of a man who she loved, the man who she went to the funeral of four months previous.

She closed her eyes and then heard a tapping on the kitchen door. She opened her eyes and looked over at the door's window and froze. She found that she couldn't breathe for a second and finally found her breath again. She couldn't move as she looked out the window at Giles. He was dead, she reasoned. She was only imagining him there. She just had the thought of the child she was going to have in five months and imagined its father appearing out of nowhere. However the vampire stood outside the door silently, as if he heard her internal battle.

He could come in if he wanted; her mother had invited him in many months before, soon after Ripper had taken over. She knew that Ripper was gone though, and that her Giles was the one looking at her dejectedly. She looked in his green and amber eyes and knew what she was going to do. She stepped forward and opened the door. Now nothing was between them as he stood there, unsure of what to say after his four month disappearance. Buffy sighed and yelled behind her.

"I'm gonna run out for a few minutes to grab something. I have a stake and I won't be long." They heard a muffled agreement and she stepped outside past him after he stepped back, and she shut the door after herself. They walked in silence towards the cemetery by her house. He followed her as she came upon a grave that she only went to once, when it was planted. There were daisies growing at the grave. She guessed that Jenny planted them for her in his memory. She swallowed then turned to him.

"So you didn't stake yourself." She said matter-of-factly. She looked back at the grave at his silence.

"We thought you were gone. We didn't know what to do. Willow was paralyzed from the waist down." She heard him tense and his gasp of pain. Obviously he didn't know this yet.

"She knows that it wasn't you that did it, Ripper did. Xander took it hard; he didn't know that you were a vampire. Cordelia dumped him when she realized that he had Willow go to the Magic Shop even though she told him not to interfere. It was rather harsh, but he dealed. Jenny and I live with mom again and though I technically own the Bronze because of your death, I've been renting it out and the money has been going towards Willow's medical bills since her parents died. The excess goes towards a college fund for us." She swallowed as she put her hand on the gravestone. She knew that she'd break down if she looked at him now and if she didn't speak now, she'd never tell him everything that happened.

"Xander has moved in with us also. We all finished the year of high school and our senior year is coming up soon, and we're trying to find a way to make sure Willow is still in." She dropped her hand and her head fell. She felt tears gather and her shoulders shook. She knew that he wanted to draw her into his arms, but he held himself back because it was what she needed. She took her breath.

"I'm four and a half months pregnant." She whispered and felt more than heard his movements as he moved before her and kneeled.

"Pregnant? But…but how?" He didn't know how to react to anything that she had told him so far, but this was too….unexpected. Of course Willow's paralysis was just as unexpected, but this seemed different to Buffy. He could tell that at the moment, this was a more pressing matter. He swallowed, though he didn't need to. His mouth was dry as he tried to piece the time together.

"Four and a half months ago we lived in the Bronze. Who else were you with?" Buffy shook her head and looked him in the eye.

"I was with no one the whole time Ripper had me. The time of conception, according to my doctor, was that night that you and I were together." She whispered. He just looked at her, confused.

"But I am a vampire. I can't have children." Buffy tried to smile but found she couldn't.

"The Powers That Be made you human for that one time so we'd have a child." She said, sighing. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm going to be a father." He couldn't believe it. Then his face darkened.

"Of course, that is if you let me." She saw his head lower.

"Of course I will." She said in disbelief. "I'd hope that you'd be a big part of our child's life. Of course, it would help me if you explained what happened after you got your soul." She pressed, wondering why he never sent word that he was still alive. He motioned towards the park across the street. She followed him silently until they found a bench to sit on. They sat, staring at the trees as he gathered the words he wanted to say.

"A long story short, the moment I got my soul back, I knew that I had to stake myself." Buffy made an inarticulate noise in the back of her throat and he put his hand up to ask to go on. She sat back against the bench as he continued.

"So I went back to the apartment and grabbed a stake. I tried to stab it in my heart, but it wouldn't even penetrate my skin. I figured it was punishment for all that I had done. To you, to Willow." He swallowed and Buffy stayed silent.

"I went to Los Angeles immediately, seeking out the only one who understood what I went through." Buffy's eyes widened.

"Angel." He nodded at her murmur, looking down at his hands now.

"I told him everything and begged for him to help me out of my misery. He smacked sense into me and started setting me on the path towards what he called redemption. He properly taught me how to be a vampire. How to be a good one. I drink packet blood to survive." He swallowed.

"I couldn't face any of you. I was too ashamed with what I had become. I didn't realize you'd all think that I was gone forever. I couldn't think. Until the Powers That Be came to me." Buffy looked over at him. He looked up at her now.

"They told me to" he paused a second, trying to recall the words. "Quit the guilt and self-pity party and get my arse back to Sunnydale, you really need me now." He nodded to himself and when he saw Buffy's face, he finally smiled. Buffy couldn't help it, she started laughing. To hear him say those words, it was priceless. They both stopped laughing around the same time. She looked up at the stars.

"So where do we go from here? I'm pregnant with a vampire's baby, and I live with my mother." She looked over at him.

"Let me guess, you haven't figured out where to go yet?" He shrugged.

"All that I knew was that I had to get back to you." She nodded, looking at their clasped hands, not knowing when in his story their hands had joined. He looked down at them also and they blushed at the same time, pulling away at the same time in embarrassment.

"I just know that I can't take you home yet. Knowing that you weren't the one in control, that's stuck in our heads, but coming out of the blue like this may garner a violent protective side out of Xander and may freak Willow out. I think I should tell them about you first before we try integrating you back into the fold." He nodded, looking over at a couple walking in the park. He knew that they were a pair of vampires, but he was too powerful for them to want to approach without trouble.

"How is Willow?" He couldn't bear to ask exactly what he was thinking. Buffy smiled sadly.

"She's been better, definitely, but I suppose the puppy helps." He gave her a questioning glance. She grinned back at him.

"A welcome home present from me. I gave her a maltypoo puppy." He smiled, looking up at the stars with her.

"I have a feeling that she will like that immensely. She always wanted a pet if I recall her ranting in my library." She smiled, surprised that he remembered.

"The paralysis is permanent, but she's been working with the best physical therapist from England, so she should be able to go back to school in fall with little to no help." She saw as his form slightly turns in her direction.

"A physical therapist from England? That's interesting. I know that they have the best in the world." She smiled, not looking at him.

"I know. Willow's therapist is Tish. Your sister." She saw in the corner of her eye his widened eyes. He sat up straight, looking around.

"She's here in Sunnydale? Why is she here in Sunnydale?" Her smile faded.

"She came for your funeral, which is more than I can say for your father. She's staying in a hotel room for now, but we're going to move her in the new wing of the house to the room next to Willow for a year. Then, and only if Willow's going to be okay, will she move back to England if she feels like it." She sat back and put her hands on her stomach. Giles put his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

"I can't believe that I could do that to her." He shook his head. Buffy immediately reached for his face and, with both of her palms on his cheeks, she faced him.

"It was not you. It was Ripper. You had no control. You would never have hurt Willow, or raped me. You are not like that. Stop beating yourself for what that, that demon had done in your stolen body!" She was almost in a rage. He gave her a sad smile.

"Why are you defending what I-he did? You should hate me, more than anyone else in Sunnydale." She shook her head.

"But I know that I wasn't you. I saw the real you." She put her hand over where his heart was supposed to be beating and she looked up into his sad eyes. She couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as she looked up at him. She reached up behind his head and brought his lips to hers. His fingers found their way into her hair and they were together for a few minutes before she slowly pulled away, leaning her forehead against his. He pulled back and looked down at his hands.

They sighed and Buffy looked up, breaking the silence.

"So, I'll head back home and I'll get the renters out for you in the morning." He nodded, still looking at his hands, the kiss replaying in his head. He looked up and she smiled before kissing him softly on the lips again. Then she stood and he followed. At the cemetery they split ways and she went home, walking into the kitchen. She went to the island counter and picked up an apple. She tossed it in the air. Jenny walked in and looked visibly relieved.

"We were getting a bit worried. Did you go on patrol?" She asked kindly. Buffy's eyes never moved from the apple she was tossing in the air, seemingly ignoring her.

"I saw Giles." She said, nonchalantly. Jenny froze at the offhand way she said it, how she actually believed it. For a second she almost believed her, and then she sighed.

"Buffy, Giles isn't here. He's gone." Buffy looked up at Jenny, cross.

"Don't you fucking say that. I just saw him! I just talked to him!" Jenny sighed at the girls anger.

"Buffy, I know that it's hard to become a single high school mom, but this isn't funny." She quietly chastised. Buffy glared at her.

"I thought that you would understand better than anyone Giles didn't stake himself. Call Angel and ask. Until today he was staying with him." Buffy walked into the living room to tell the others the news, and Jenny went to the phone.

* * *

The next day Buffy and Giles stood in the apartment above the Bronze. She looked around and sighed. She could try to forget what had happened here, but it would now be easier because Ripper was gone.

"I'll stay here until I can find somewhere else." Giles muttered, his hand on his china as he looked around. Buffy nodded. Too many bad memories for both.

He sat on the new couch, wincing while remembering why it had been replaced. There was a knock at the door and Buffy opened it. One of the bartenders was there. He only saw Buffy from his vantage point.

"You have some guests. One's in a wheelchair." Buffy nodded.

"Be down in a minute." He left down the stairs. She turned and looked at Giles.

"Are you ready?" She asked, concerned. He nodded. They went down the stairs and when Willow saw Giles she grinned wildly, waving madly from her wheelchair. He smiled at her and Xander at her shoulder smiled. The scoobies were together again.

* * *

Tish sat in her room of Scooby headquarters, as the kids affectionately called it. There had been a lot going on lately, obviously a private matter because she wasn't told anything. She stood and went to the window with her journal. She like writing stories. When she was young she wrote down some of her brothers mischievous adventures. She sighed, looking down. It was hard to think of Rupert. She heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said, not turning around. She heard heavy footsteps, and figured it was Xander. She turned around and froze when her brother tentatively smiled at her.

"Hey Tish." She felt like a fish out of water, then she ran forward and hugged him, her tears straining his shirt. He held his beloved sister to his chest.

"Tish. It's been too long." He murmured and she nodded, looking up at her brother. Then she realized that she couldn't feel his heart beat in his breast. Her eyes widened and she threw herself away from him. He looked sad.

"I am, Tish, but I have a soul. Jenny and Willow gave it to me." He looked at the floor. "That's why Willow's paralyzed. Ripper tried to stop them." He winced. Buffy's head popped in the door.

"Don't worry, he's neutered." Then she was gone. Tish found herself wanting to laugh as she saw his eyebrow twitched.

"Thank you, dear!" He barked out sarcastically. They heard her laughter ring through the house and the siblings couldn't help but laugh when they saw each other smile.

* * *

There were voices everywhere. Rupert knew that the Powers That Be were visiting him again.

"Rupert Giles, vampire." He winced and nodded.

"Take care of the Slayer and your children. Because of her death against the Master another was called. She will be there in a month with a new Watcher. Your soul that is intact will never leave you again." He froze at their words.

"My soul?" They continued.

"There is no happiness clause, and your girlfriend is already pregnant, so shag her already!" Rupert woke up and Buffy woke up beside him.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her, still unable to believe his luck. She moved in with him into a new apartment the week before, she was now due any day with his twins. She had to start taking her high school classes online. She wanted to be with him for him, not because of the babies. He looked at her, grinning.

"The Powers That Be just told me I don't have a happiness clause on my soul. And they told me to shag you already." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Not those words exactly?" She tried not to laugh. His grin widened.

"Those words exactly." They laughed.

***A/N There is a sex scene here, use your imagination 'cause I don't feel like writing one right now. I might come back and write one another day, just not today***

As they basked in the glow of the aftermath of their lovemaking. Buffy suddenly clutched her stomach.

"It's time!" She gasped and he immediately shot to his feet, getting a dress and helping her into it. He shoved some pants on and threw a t-shirt on. He found the keys and helped her outside.

* * *

Willow, Xander, Joyce, Jenny, and Tish stood in the waiting room, hearing Buffy scream out profanities they never heard before. Willow was blushing and Xander had his head resting on her shoulder as his shook with laughter. Soon they heard a second little baby scream and Rupert came out, proudly showing off his new son and daughter. Everyone cooed and he let Joyce hold her granddaughter and Tish hold her nephew. He was grinning wildly. Xander patted him on the back.

"Good job old chap." He said wisely, then handed Rupert a box of cigars with both kids of baby exclamations. He shook his head, laughing then gave it back so he could take his children back into the room. The doctor came out and said they could all go in. So they all went in and saw Buffy holding the girl and the two parents smiled at their family. Buffy looked up at Rupert and they both smiled down at the two.

"We wish to tell you their names," Rupert said.

"And?" Xander pressed when he paused.

"Our boy will be Nicholas Alexander Giles and our daughter will be Marni Samantha Giles." Xander and Tish had tears in their eyes. Xander was speechless and Tish laughed.

"You named her after me?" Rupert smiled and nodded. Buffy shifted Marni.

"Willow, Xander, Jenny, I hope you can all be their godparents?" They all had tears in their eyes as they nodded. Joyce was crying. She was a grandmother. Buffy and Rupert smiled at each other and knew that things were going to work out. Karma was now on their side.

* * *

(A/N And I present to you, my readers, the words that we like least (unless we hate the story)….)

THE END


End file.
